ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Prey Part 1
Story John makes his way into a jungle like area, marveling at the area. John: It’s like a tropical rainforest in here or something. And you might as well stop trying to hide. John spins, firing a mana disk. It soars into a bush, as Khyber’s Pet comes out of the bushes, snarling at him. Khyber walks out behind it, a small smile on his face. Khyber: John Smith. We meet again. And finally, we are in an environment where there is no one to interfere, (He holds his arms up) my own hunting ground. John: You’re right about one thing. There’s no one else around. Though, that could be due to distortion of space, and I just can’t find them. Khyber: The last few times I’ve encountered you, I’ve been on official Black Hawk business, so I couldn’t commence the hunt like I would’ve liked. However, now, there is nothing in our way. John: To see which is better, the Omnitrix or the Nemetrix. Khyber: Who is stronger? The Ultimate Predator, or the Ultimate Prey? John: (Sighs) Why not? Though, godlike creatures don’t have predators. They are the top. Khyber: Then it’s a good thing you are still mortal. John: (Upset) Am I? I don’t even know anymore. Khyber: As the prey, I’ll give you a head start. John: As the predator, I’ll give you a handicap. I’ll only use alien transformation powers. No bending, no mana, no Keyblades. Been a while since I tried that. John transforms into Heatblast, as he shoots a flamethrower at Khyber. Khyber whistles, as Khyber’s Pet transforms into Crabdozer, moving in the path of the fire, taking it. Crabdozer charges at Heatblast, ramming him with its horn. Heatblast catches the horn, trying to hold it back. Heatblast: As I expected. You have no originality. Heatblast rolls to the side, Crabdozer continuing to charge. Heatblast transforms into ChamAlien, as he turns invisible. Khyber: No matter how much the prey tries to hide, the predator is always adapt in ways to expose them. Khyber whistles, as Crabdozer transforms into Seismic Constrictor. It senses the vibrations through the ground, slithering over, and getting in front of ChamAlien. It then opens its mouth tail, biting at it. ChamAlien jumps back, skidding through dirt, causing his legs to become visible. ChamAlien: This guy has a predator? I guess I will be seeing what aliens don’t have predators. Whoa! Seismic Constrictor wraps around ChamAlien, ensnaring him. ChamAlien transforms into Humungousaur, breaking free and grabbing Seismic Constrictor. He lifts Seismic Constrictor off the ground, as it transforms into Tyrannopede, towering over him. Humungousaur’s expression drops, then frowns. Humungousaur: I knew about that form. Why did use Humungousaur if I knew he had a predator?! Tyrannopede spits webbing at Humungousaur, encasing him in it. Tyrannopede bites into the web, and shakes it around, splitting it in half. Humungousaur is gone, as Ditto hangs in the web. Ditto: Guess who! Ditto swings up into the air, splitting into dozens of clones, which rain down on Tyrannopede, it roaring in desperation as it bites at the clones, catching and destroying some. The rest of them weigh Tyrannopede down, pinning it down to the ground. Tyrannopede transforms into a Panuncian, a sabertooth like alien with red and black fur, with long canine teeth. Ditto: What kind of predator for Ditto is that? It doesn’t look scary or deadly at all! Panuncian splits, creating as many clones as Ditto has. All the Ditto clones look startled, their eyes opened wide. Ditto: O, kay. I think I understand the threat now. The Panuncians pounce at the Ditto clones, as they all take off running and screaming. Most of the Ditto clones are destroyed, as one of them survives, being chased by the herd. Ditto shifts to Ball Weevil, spitting a plasma ball and rolling on it, building up its size with the dirt. The Panuncians merge back together, though Panuncian keeps chasing. Ball Weevil: What’s wrong?! Don’t have a predator to handle little old me?! Ball Weevil turns around, the plasma ball being larger than Panuncian. Khyber whistles, Panuncian transforming into Terroranchula. Terroranchula spits a force field web, catching the plasma ball. Terroranchula swings the plasma ball around, Ball Weevil clinging on for dear life. The plasma ball explodes, Ball Weevil going flying. Ball Weevil transforms, as he crashes to the ground. Terroranchula approaches cautiously, as Ssslither stands up. Ssslither: Ssserpent’s ssspecies? This is what I get for thinking of a form that won’t get hurt by the fall? That is sssilly, though, it sssurprisssingly worked. Terroranchula transforms into Xangoose. It is a large white mongoose, with a long tail, the end having a pinwheel shaped blade, with seven blades on it and missing one. Each of its four feet has four claws, in an x shaped. Its eyes resemble cat eyes, the Nemetrix on the collar. Ssslither: Are you kidding me?! I don’t even know what this thing can do! Well, a general idea. Xangoose pounces at Ssslither, him slinking out of the way. Xangoose’s X claws pin the tail down, cutting it off. Ssslither squirms backwards, as Xangoose swings its tail, launching blades off its pinwheel. Ssslither spits acid, the force washing the blades back, though doing nothing to them. Xangoose charges again, as Ssslither shifts to Heatblast, releasing a burst of fire, burning Xangoose’s fur. It screeches like a cat, rolling on the ground. Khyber: Going back to previously used aliens? You’re slipping. Khyber whistles, as Xangoose turns back into Crabdozer, the flames going out. Crabdozer roars, as it charges at Heatblast. Heatblast takes a bracing stance, cocking his fist back. Heatblast transforms into Armodrillo, as he punches Crabdozer, pumping his jackhammer in the process. Crabdozer goes flying into the air, as Crabdozer transforms into Slamworm as it falls, digging into the ground. Armodrillo: The Slamworm. I am well aware on how to beat this one! Slamworm digs out of the ground, Armodrillo getting caught in its mouth. Armodrillo holds himself up, Slamworm’s spinning blade teeth ready for him. Armodrillo shifts into Lodestar, as he floats in the air, using magnetic pulses to irritate Slamworm’s teeth, stopping them from spinning. The halt hurts Slamworm’s mouth, it screeching in pain. Lodestar lowers himself to the ground. Lodestar: Well, that was a positive turn of events! Khyber: You think you’re so funny with those smart remarks of yours. Lodestar: I do. Khyber whistles, as Slamworm transforms into Magnutops. It screeches, as Lodestar releases magnetic pulse waves. Magnutops is unaffected, Lodestar looking worried. Lodestar: Stainless steel? That’s a negative reaction. Magnutops charges at Lodestar, going to spear him with its horns. Lodestar turns into Goop, being splattered from the impact. The Anti-Gravity Projector regathers his body, reforming him. Magnutops skids to a stop, shifting to Slimpilosa. Goop: Oh, yeah. That guy. I’m starting to dislike this game. Slimpilosa shoots several spikes at Goop, him flying to dodge. His lower leg is hit, crystalizing it, causing Goop to trip and fall. The crystalizing process spreads up his leg, as Goop shifts to Ditto, splitting off from the crystalizing section. Ditto: Whew! That was close! Another moment, and, agh! Panuncian pounces and pins Ditto down, as Ditto splits from the waist, a clone getting underneath Panuncian. Panuncian tackles the Panuncian, knocking it off. The Ditto clones merge back together, shifting to Big Chill. Big Chill breathes his ice breath, freezing Panuncian over. Big Chill: Looks like you need to, chill out. Khyber whistles, as Panuncian transforms into Hypnotick, breaking out of the ice with the growth spurt. Big Chill’s expression turns deadpan. Khyber: Why even try anymore? Just accept defeat. Big Chill: No! I will out maneuver your, pet. Hypnotick flaps its wings, spraying a red mist, mesmerizing Big Chill. He stares obsessively, then shakes his head, as Hypnotick’s tongue begins to wrap around him. Big Chill shifts to Wildmutt, biting at the tongue. Wildmutt: (Roars) Hypnotick shifts to Vulpibat, releasing a sonic screech. Wildmutt charges forward, but is hit by the sonic screech, stopping and holding its ears, rolling along the ground. Vulpibat runs at Wildmutt, flapping its wings to gain flight. It hovers over the ground, reaching its feet claws to grab Wildmutt. Wildmutt shifts to Echo Echo, ducking underneath. Echo Echo fires a sonic scream, deafening Vulpibat, it pinned to the ground. Khyber whistles, but it is lost under the sonic scream. Khyber: Smart. Perhaps I underestimated you. Khyber pulls out a knife, throwing it at Echo Echo. Echo Echo multiplies and dodges, stopping the sonic scream at the same time. Khyber whistles, as he runs at Echo Echo. Vulpibat transforms back into Slamworm, tunneling underground. Khyber swings a fist at Echo Echo, the clone flipping back, the other one firing a sonic scream at Khyber, stunning him. Echo Echo 1: No fair! You can’t interfere! Khyber: Did you forget? (Khyber kicks the screaming Echo Echo, charging the other one.) I am the Ultimate Predator. The beast is simply my tool. Slamworm bursts out of the ground, eating Echo Echo 1. Echo Echo 2 fires a sonic scream, as Slamworm spits an acid ball, struck by the sonic scream and imploding, a rain of slime falling at Echo Echo. Echo Echo shifts to Clockwork, increasing his speed to dodge. Clockwork: Time to end this! Clockwork moves his hand at a blinding speed, Khyber whistling. Clockwork fires a time ray at Khyber, as Time Panther moves into its path, the attack being deflected off its fur. Clockwork: I definetely have to work on remembering which forms I know have predators. Khyber: Funny. I’ve never used this one against you. Clockwork: Doesn’t mean I haven’t fought it before. Time Panther pounces at Clockwork, him speeding up to dodge. Time Panther feeds off the residual time energy, speeding up and pinning Clockwork to the ground. Clockwork fires a time ray from his chest, the force knocking it into the air. Time Panther gently lands on its feet, as Clockwork transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Time to make like a banana and split! Ooh-aah! (He frowns.) Man, I am horrible with the puns today! Spidermonkey stands on all six, shooting webs from his tail, hitting Time Panther in the eyes, blinding it. It claws at its face to clear it, as Khyber gets ready. He begins to whistle, but he is hit by a web as well, covering his mouth and gills. Spidermonkey runs off, shooting web and swings through the trees, disappearing. Khyber rips the webbing off, watching Spidermonkey go. Khyber: He realizes that he can’t win head on. Now, it’s time for the hunt. End Scene Spidermonkey swings through the trees, peeking back, seeing nothing coming behind him. Spidermonkey: Ha! What’s wrong, Khyber? Don’t have a predator for this form? Ha! Serves you right! The tree branches shake behind Spidermonkey, catching his attention. Spidermonkey stops, surveying the area. Spidermonkey: I could’ve sworn that I heard something. Maybe I’m just suffering from taking on the role of the prey. (He crosses his arms.) This is what happens when I play the role of the mortal. It’s not me anymore. I don’t think I can go back to an everyday life after all of this. A Root Shark breaks out from below, a large worm with purple skin, with rocky exoskeleton patches over its body and encompassing its head, with a dorsal fin on top of its head, mouth wide open. The Nemetrix is on its collar. Spidermonkey: (Freaking out) Eeh-aah! Spidermonkey leaps backwards, firing a web from his tail. He pulls on it, being pulled off to the side. Root Shark turns on a dime, going after him. Spidermonkey transforms into Grey Matter, shrinking under Root Shark’s jaw, falling to the ground. He tumbles to the ground, a river nearby. Grey Matter: A Root Shark? I haven’t seen one of those for years! And how did it sneak up on me so easily?! Root Shark transforms into Omnivoracious, snapping at Grey Matter through the bush. Grey Matter rolls out, and runs towards the water. Omnivoracious screeches and gives chase, pecking at Grey Matter as he runs. Grey Matter leaps into the water, Omnivoracious diving its head into the water after it. Grey Matter shifts to Ripjaws, grabbing Omnivoracious by the neck, dragging it in underwater. Ripjaws: Point for the water alien! How’s that? Omnivoracious transforms into Leviathan, becoming a large light blue serpentine monster. It has a large body and a large head, with a slim neck. It has fins on its body, though seem relatively small. Ripjaws: I had to open my mouth. Though, in all honestly, that makes sense. Ripjaws’ feet form into a tail, as he swims off frantically. Leviathan swims after him, keeping speed. His neck extends to its limit, its mouth surrounding Ripjaws. Ripjaws speeds up, dodging the bite, which causes a current that flips Ripjaws upside down. Leviathan opens its mouth, closing it around Ripjaws. Electricity sparks, as Brainstorm uses his lightning to force the mouth open. Brainstorm: I am terribly sorry. But such an inferior unintelligent creature cannot hope to possibly best me. I am at least at a godlike level. (He gasps.) Am I sounding like Vilgax or any of the other crazies I fight? Leviathan transforms into Vicetopus, as it grabs Brainstorm with its tentacle, squeezing it. Brainstorm: Oof! Confound it! I had fought this particular predator before, but didn’t realize that it was the predator of Cerebrocrustaceans. Brainstorm shifts to Big Chill, phasing out of the tentacle’s grip. Big Chill flies to the surface, breaking through and flying above the water surface, looking down towards it. He speeds up, as Hypnotick breaks out of the water, flying after him. Big Chill: That’s right. Fall into my trap, said the, fly to the spider? Oh, whatever. Big Chill shifts to Stinkfly, maintaining speed as he turns an eye stalk, spitting a stream of slime. Hypnotick phases through it, then transforms into Buglizard. Buglizard splashes into the water, bubbles being visible from the entry point. Stinkfly: Ha! A land creature can’t catch this fly! Buglizard leaps out of the water directly in front of Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Agh! You’ve got to be kidding! That thing can swim fast! Buglizard collides with Stinkfly, the two falling and submerging into the water. Stinkfly tries to push Buglizard off, but his body sinks like a rock. He barely keeps Buglizard’s fangs off him, as he transforms into Elaskimo. He knees Buglizard, distorting it enough for him to toss it off. He's holding his breath and shivering. Elaskimo: (Shivering) B-b-b-b-b-b-b-bad choice! You’d-d-d-d think that an alien w-w-w-w-with a coat could t-t-t-take c-c-c-c-c-cCOLD! Elaskimo stretches his arm towards the surface, grabbing a ledge. The current continues to drag him along, him going to the side of the arm. Swimming up from under him is a twenty foot tall Penguin, with robotic red eyes and a grey steel coating instead of feathers. Its beak is three feet long, the inside of its mouth being a fan, and the tips of its wings are razor sharp. It has the Nemetrix on its red collar. Elaskimo: How many predators are, oh, it’s just too cold! Iron Emperor opens its mouth, the fan spinning. It releases a blizzard breath, hitting Elaskimo’s stretched out arm, freezing it. He loses his grip on the surface, letting go, the current taking him, his elongated arm floating up as he flows away. Iron Emperor comes at him with its beak. Elaskimo transforms into Buzzshock, freed from the ice. He releases electricity, shocking Iron Emperor, its steel body conducting the electricity. Iron Emperor transforms into Thunder Log, a short, wolf like log alien. It has four legs, a stub tail and a snout for a nose. The tip of its snout, instead of having a wolf nose, is more similar an elephant's trunk. Its body is made of grey wood, the top of its back having a crease down the middle, as it can open up. It has the Nemetrix on its red collar. Buzzshock: I can’t catch a break! Thunder Log is immune to the electricity, as it begins to sink. It starts sucking, as it sucks the electricity into its snout, Buzzshock beginning to be sucked in. Buzzshock turns into Heatblast, his fire extinguished. He points his hand down, forcing the flames to reignite, succeeding in the hand. He releases a burst of fire, propelling him up to the surface. Characters * John Smith Villains * Khyber * Khyber's Pet Aliens By John * Heatblast (x3) * ChamAlien * Humungousaur * Ditto (x2) * Ball Weevil * Ssslither (first appearance) * Armodrillo * Lodestar * Goop * Big Chill (x2) * Wildmutt * Echo Echo * Clockwork * Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) * Grey Matter * Ripjaws * Brainstorm * Stinkfly * Elaskimo * Buzzshock By Khyber's Pet * Crabdozer (x2) * Seismic Constrictor * Tyrannopede * Panuncian (x2) (first appearance) * Terroranchula * Xangoose (first appearance) * Slamworm (x2) * Magnutops * Slimpilosa * Hypnotick (x2) * Vulpibat * Time Panther * Root Shark (first appearance) * Omnivoracious * Leviathan (first appearance) * Vicetopus * Buglizard * Iron Emperor (first appearance) * Thunder Log (first appearance) Trivia * The Ultimate Prey was originally going to be a special, until changes were made to the regular episodes, making it fit better as a regular two part episode. * This episode highlights a time where I created an influx of predator aliens. * More new predators will appear in Part 2. * John continues to question his status between being mortal and godlike. * Echo Echo is the only alien used by John in this episode to not have a predator. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Black Hawks Arc